Heroes Season 5
by furuba14
Summary: Heroes Season 5, also ties in with Stories of the Beautiful Nothing. Don't want to give away too muxh.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Season 5 Episode One

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I don't own anybody here that's famous that I put on the guest star list, nuff said.

Notes: I don't know how many episodes I'll write but they'll probably be less than your average Heroes season, maybe less than 20. However they won't be as long as a Heroes episode. I'll put in at least one action scene for each episode since it's not Heroes without some action. Also since Hiro and Ando speak to each other in japanese, I'm going to omit the (in japanese) part at one point since it's obvious.

Sylar/Gabriel: Previously on Heroes...

Flashback to The Wall

Peter and Sylar are trying to break the wall down.

Sylar: ''Every time you pick up that sledgehammer, I feel like you're going to hit me with it.'' ''Really hard.''

Peter: ''Hmm, that's funny, because every time I pick up this sledgehammer, I feel like I want to hit you with it too.'' ''Really hard.''

Flashback to Brave New World

Doyle is taking Emma hostage and fighting Sylar.

Doyle: ''That's not you. You're like me.''

Sylar: ''No, I'm a hero.''

Claire reveals her power.

Claire: ''My name is Claire Bennett, and this is attempt number...I guess I've kind of lost count.''

Peter: ''What the hell does she think she's doing? She's gonna change everything.''

Sylar: ''That's right. It's a brave new world.''

Chapter 1: Publicity

July 23 2010.

Introduction narrated by Mohinder Suresh: It is commonly said that any publicity is good publicity. It is human nature to desire attention, to want to be noticed for one's positive qualities, or to even be noticed at all. However, the question is whether attention for anything no matter how shocking or infamous it may be is better than receiving no attention at all. However one thing can be certain. Attention and publicity always come with results and consequences.

Heroes Cast Credits

Guest Stars

Matt Bomer

Recurring Guest Stars

Lee Thompson Young

Gale Harold

Shin Koyamada

Scene Change to Noah's apartment-Noah in his gray suit is standing in his living room with Claire in a pink shirt and jeans.

Noah(looks stern and worried at the same time): ''Do you have any idea what you've done?''

Everything has changed.

Claire: ''I know, Dad. Despite what you may think, I do know what I've done. I'm not going back either so if you're going to ask Hiro to turn back time and change things, don't bother.''

Noah: ''If I could, I would. However, it's been months and it's too late to go back.''

Noah's cellphone rings. He answers it and it's Peter.

Noah: ''Hello Peter, how are you?''

On the other line, Peter is in his apartment, watching a news story about a thirty something dark haired caucasian man obliterating a bank with the force of his hand.

Peter: ''As fine as I can be, considering what happened. Did you talk to Claire about what she did?''

Noah: ''Oh this is one of those talks that won't seem to end.''

Claire: ''Dad, would you and Peter quit talking to me like I'm a little kid? I know what I did. There can't be any more secrets, I'm done.'' ''We were going to get out in the open eventually.'' ''Don't you think it's good that people can know and realize what amazing things we can do?''

Noah: ''Claire, that is enough. I know you're an adult now, but there are many things about this world and how it could view you that you don't understand. We'll have to talk about this later.''

Claire: ''I'm done talking.'' (She angrily storms out of the apartment).

Noah: ''Claire, wait! Come back! Peter, I'm going to have to call you back.'' (He rushes out, still shouting her name).

Cut to Hiro and Ando wearing white shirts and blue jeans in New York City face to face with the bankrobber, Vincent McCormick(played by Matt Bomer). They're standing before the obliterated bank, cameras are long gone.

Vincent(smirking): ''So you're the big superheroes, huh? Right, like I'm really going to be scared of two scrawny bleeding hearts after I just blew up one of the city banks.''

Hiro: ''You don't know who you're messing with! My friend and I can stop you, you will see!''

Ando(in japanese):''Hiro, less talk, more action remember.''

Hiro:''Oh, righ-'' Hiro is interrupted by Vincent's hands around his neck.

Ando: ''Hiro- Vincent then grabs Ando's neck, choking them both.

Vincent: ''You two can play hero all you want, but it won't work. What makes you, a wimpy little time traveler(looking at Hiro, whose face is strained) and you a guy who's only useful at making other people powerful(turning to Ando's straining face) think you can stop me?''

Gabriel(dressed in black shirt with jeans, his face hidden by cap.): ''What makes you think they can't?''

Hiro(weakly): ''I know that voice.''

Ando(strained voice): ''It can't be.''

Vincent: ''Well, this is interesting. Who are you?''

Gabriel: ''Someone that you don't want to make mad.''

Ando: ''He's right, you really don't.''

Vincent: ''Shut up!''

Gabriel: ''You should shut up and let them go.''

Vincent: ''Too bad, I won't.''

Gabriel: ''I didn't want to have to do this, but when people don't do as they should, they must pay a price.'' (he lifts his hand and Vincent is pushed back against a building, yelling as he loses grip of Hiro and Ando.) They gasp in surprise as Sylar lifts them up and places them on the ground.)

Hiro(in japanese): ''Oh, sweet oxygen!''

Ando(in japanese): ''Never in my life will I ever take breathing for granted again!''

Sylar(revealing his face as he walks out of the shadows): ''Glad I could be of service.'' ''Now before we celebrate the return of breathing, we have some business to take care of.'' (he points at Vincent, still lying on the ground.)

Not for long though. He soon gets up quickly and uses telekinesis to ram Gabriel on the empty street. Before he can get closer to him, Hiro stops time.

Ando(in japanese to Hiro): ''What'd you do that for?''

Hiro: ''He saved our lives. We must be grateful to him and repay.''

Ando: ''Yeah, he saved us after trying to kill us a million times. You're really going to trust him after what he's done, the brain eating man?''

Hiro: ''Maybe he has the capacity to redeem himself. Let's just listen to what he has to say.''(he unfreezes time)

Gabriel( quickly opening his eyes and getting off the ground): ''Hiro, did you stop time?''

Hiro: ''Yes I did. You do not want to be bad anymore correct?''

Gabriel: ''Yes that's correct. I'm a hero now.''

Hiro(smiles at Ando while he looks at him skeptically): ''See, I told you! Peter also told me and I trust him.''

Vincent( lifting his index finger in the air): ''You know I think it's time that you two be quiet.'' Gabriel takes his hand before he can do anything though and lifts him before throwing him on the floor, Vincent yelling the whole time. He lies on the floor, blood on his face.

Vincent: ''Coward! You won't even try to kill me Sylar!''

Gabriel: ''In case you didn't get the memo, that's not my name anymore. I'm also not going to kill you, I'm done with that. What I will do though is ask you to turn yourself in.''

Vincent: ''You really think I'm weak enough to do that?''

Gabriel: ''You might not have a choice.''

Vincent: ''What?''

Gabriel: ''Turn around.''

Vincent turns around. A police car has pulled up near the obliterated bank, a familiar round dark haired face steps out of the door staring straight at Vincent.

Hiro: ''Matt Parkman!''

Ando: ''It's been so long, what are you doing in New York?''

Matt: ''Hi guys. Let's just say an old friend of mine told me that he could use my help and convinced me and my better half that living here wouldn't be so bad.''

Hiro, Ando: ''Peter!''

Gabriel smiled at Matt. Matt looked at him briefly and cautiously before continuing.

Matt: ''So you're going to turn yourself in right? You should be lucky, your work is already half done.''

Vincent: ''I'll kill you first before I do it.''

Matt(grabbing him hard by his shirt collar): ''Look here McCormick, if I wanted to, I could make you turn yourself in. However, I think you're man enough to do it yourself and trust me, we're the type of guys you don't want to mess with.''

A young African American man named Ray Carter (played by Lee Thompson Young) gets out of the police car too.

Ray: ''Yeah man, you don't.''

Vincent: ''All right fine. I'm turning myself in.''

Matt(getting out handcuffs and putting them on him): ''Good. Vincent McCormick, you are under arrest for destruction of public property, assault and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything thing you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.''

Vincent glares at Hiro, Gabriel, and Ando as he, Ray and Matt enter the car. Matt waves slightly and smiles as he drives away.

Hiro(throws his hands in the air and says in japanese): ''We did it!''

He then high fives Ando and Gabriel, smiling happily. Gabriel smiles back sheepishly. Ando looks at him for a minute before saying: ''You know as much as I hate Sylar, maybe I can give Gabriel a chance.''

Gabriel(still smiling): ''Sounds good to me.''

Three Hours Later

Journalist Lionel Atwood(Gale Harold)'s mansion. He sits on his leather couch holding a remote, watching the news report of Vincent McCormick wearing a light brown suit and tie.

He fasts forward twice before pausing and looking at the face of Vincent McCormick closely before picking up a newspaper that says: ''**Officer Parkman Arrests Vincent McCormick, Bank ****Robber and Super Powered Criminal''**

He smiles maliciously before picking up his cell and calling a fellow journalist, Kazuma Takada.

Kazuma: ''Hello?''

Lionel: ''Hello, Kazuma it's me Lionel. You know that story about Vincent McCormick and his supposed super powers?''

Kazuma(hesitantly): ''Yeah, why?''

Lionel(with a smirk): ''Let's just say, I'm quite curious about this whole thing and it's about to get very interesting. After all, any publicity is good publicity.''

Cut to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes Season 5 Episode 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, or the actors that appear here obviously.

Ando Masahashi:Previously on Heroes...

Hiro is at the diner talking to Charlie.

Charlie Andrews(to Hiro): I like the way your cheeks wobble when you concentrate. Charlie(in japanese to Hiro): You're sweet.

Hiro(in japanese): I'm sweet.

Cut to Hiro saying goodbye to elderly Charlie.

Brave New World

Hiro: It is over. The damsel has found her happy ending. My hero's journey has come to an end.

Cut to Publicity.

Hiro stops time.

Ando(in japanese): What'd you do that for?

Hiro(in japanese): He saved our lives. We must grateful to him and repay.

Cut to Lionel Atwood calling Kazuma Takada(played by Shin Koyamada) on his cellphone.

Lionel: Hello, Kazuma it's me Lionel. You know that story about Vincent McCormick

and his supposed super powers?

Kazuma:Yeah, why?

Lionel: Let's just say, I'm quite curious about this whole thing and it's about to get very interesting. After all, any publicity is good publicity.

Chapter Two: Forward and Backward

New York City August 10th 2010

Mohinder Suresh: Many people frequently try to forget the past. They do not realize that our pasts, presents, and futures constantly shape who we are and what we will become. However, as history so often repeats itself, can all of us truly become better than our former selves or are we always destined to repeat history?

Hiro is sleeping in light blue airplane pajamas without blankets as Ando(wearing a light blue shirt and beige khaki pants) knocks on his door.

Ando(in japanese): Hiro! Hiro! Time to wake up and pick up the girls! (He opens the door after a minute)

Hiro(in japanese): A little longer, Kimiko please. Oh and can you make some waffles too?

Ando(in japanese): Ok that's it. (he grabs Hiro's arms and shakes him) Hiro! The apartment is on fire!

Hiro: Ahhhh! (he opens his eyes and gets up quickly) He then starts to run around still yelling and the goes out the door but then pauses. Ando is smiling.

Hiro(in japanese): Wait a minute. There is no fire! Ando, you liar!

Ando(in japanese as he laughs): There was no other way to wake you up. You seemed like you were really tired.

Hiro(in japanese): I had that dream about her again. Hours ago though. (he hangs his head down)

Ando(in japanese): I know. It's ok, moving on takes time. You might someone else.

Hiro(in japanese): How can I? She was my Gwen Stacy.

Ando(in japanese): You can find your Mary Jane. We can talk about that later, we have four women to pick up, one of whom is my beautiful fiancee and your sister who will kill us if we are late.

Hiro(in japanese): You are right. Come, I will get dressed and we shall greet them as chivalrous knights.

Ando(in japanese as he laughs and waits for him at the door): Don't take too long, my fellow knight!

Heroes Intro and Cast Credits

Reccuring Guest Stars

Lee Thompson Young

Jack Coleman

Christine Rose

Brie Larson

Jenna Ushkowitz

Hikaru Utada

Saemi Nakamura

Rinko Kikuchi

Special Appearance by

David Anders

Cut to Peter(red shirt with black bird crest and blue jeans),Gabriel(wearing dark green sleeveless shirt and blue jeans) and Ray(wearing a yellow shirt with blue jeans) driving to the same airport that Hiro and Ando are going to. Peter is at the front seat driving with Gabriel.

Ray: So let me get this straight. Hiro's got a cousin who has powers like us and her friend and we're going to help them adjust?

Peter: Yea, they told Hiro and Ando a few months ago, so they're going to help them and they might just end up staying here permanently to protect them.

Ray: Yeah, man family's one of the most important things in life. Plus, with the way the world sees us, we got to stick together. Oh Gabriel, Hiro and Ando know you're on our side right?

Gabriel:They do, but Ando is less convinced of it than Hiro, I can't blame him. The road to redemption will be long, there's so much I have to atone for.

Ray: I know, I've done things with my powers that I regret too. My brother has powers but he used them the wrong way, and I wish he could try to change like you. I should know, I was the one who had to arrest him.

Peter: Guys, as touching as this, we have to-(he stops his car abruptly as he notices a young short haired blond woman(played by Brie Larson) wearing jeans and a black t shirt decorated with a skull and a small red ribbon on top.)

Ray: What the hell was that!

Peter: I don't know. There's something about that girl that's really familiar, but I can't figure out why.

Gabriel: Whoever she is, I have a bad feeling about her. I say we leave right now. Besides, Hiro and Ando are waiting for us.

Blond woman: Hey, you guys going to come out and help me or what?

Peter: She said she needs help, maybe she's lost. We should go out and help her. (Peter gets out of the car)

Gabriel: Don't say I didn't warn you guys. (He also gets out of the car)

Ray: As long as she doesn't ask us for a ride, we should be ok. Hitchhiking usually doesn't end well. This is one of those times I wish I was a mind reader.

Peter: Hi, I'm Peter Petrelli, are you lost?

Blond woman: My name is Kat and don't worry I'm not lost.( She smiles deviously) I found exactly what I'm looking for.

Ray: Look Peter, I really think we should-(Kat emits a rose with a very long light green stem to grab his leg to bring him down and he lands on the floor yelling)

Peter: Ray-(he runs to help him before Kat tries to grab him with another stem but Gabriel stops her with his telekinesis and she screams as she floats in the air)

Kat: Put me down, you damn psychopath! (tears form in her eyes)

Gabriel: Funny how I'm the psychopath and you're the one trying to kill us.

Kat: If it were up to me, you'd all be dead but he doesn't want it!

Peter: Who doesn't want us dead?

Kat: Ha, like I'd tell you!

A feminine voice: Oh, we'll see about that.(They all turn around to see Claire wearing a red short sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and Gretchen in a dark blue long shirt also in light blue jeans)

Claire: Bring her down, I'd like to spend a little time with her.

Gabriel brought her down to the ground immediately. Kat got up quickly with a smirk.

Kat: Oh wow, I'm so scared of a girl who's only power is not dying when she should.

Gretchen: You talk about her like that again and I'll-(ivy sprouts from her hand and reaches for Gretchen's neck, choking her)

Claire: Gretchen!

Kat attempts to attack Claire, but before she can, time is stopped.

Hiro(in japanese): I did it!

He is wearing khaki shorts and a red hawaiian shirt, Ando is with him wearing a black _Bleach _anime t -shirt with the main character Ichigo on the front standing up and holding a sword. He is joined by Kimiko, Mirei(played by Jenna Ushkowitz), Yoko(played by Rinko Kikuchi), and Saki (played by Hikaru Utada)

Mirei(in japanese): That's really cool!

Kimiko looks like she is about to faint. Ando told her months ago about Hiro's and his powers and she still hadn't gotten used to it. She gasped and Ando held out his arms to grab her before she fainted.

Hiro(in japanese): Still not used to it?

Ando(in japanese): What do you think?

Yoko(in japanese): I don't know if I'll ever get used to it.

Mirei(in japanese): Who is this girl? The only way we're going to find out is if you unfreeze time, Hiro onii san.

Saki(in japanese): She's right, we need to know what we're up against.

Hiro(in japanese): You girls are right. We must know our enemies. (he unfreezes time)

As soon as he does, Kat begins to attack Claire but Gabriel pushes her and throws her down on the grass before she can with his telekinesis.

Kat: You know what? I've had it with you all! I'm sure he won't mind if I come back early, I've already got plenty of information to give. (she teleports quickly before another word is said)

Claire: Damn it, she got away!

Mirei: You did your best, don't worry. She'll be back.

Hiro: Oh I did not introduce you all to my family! Everyone, these three women that came with my sister Kimiko, are my cousins Mirei, Yoko, and the one with the short hair and white Hello Kitty shirt is Mirei's friend Saki.

Claire: Nice to meet you guys. (they all shake hands)

Peter: Good to meet you ladies. Mirei, Hiro told me that you and Saki have powers like us.

Mirei: Yes it's true. I have more than one, invisibility and energy absorption.

Saki: I have the same powers as Hiro(she turns to him smiling)

Hiro(smiles back): Yes, she does and this will help us bond further as friends and allies.

Mirei: I wish we had more time to help you guys with our powers.

Peter: I'm sure we'll see her again. She obviously doesn't work alone.

Gabriel: Now we have to find out who she's working for.

Claire(turns to Gabriel with a look of distrust): You're helping us now?

Hiro: He is on a path to redemption!

Claire: Wow, I've never heard that before.

Gabriel: Look Claire, I know you don't trust me and I understand why, but please believe me I have nothing but the best intentions and just want to help. I've been working with Peter for months now saving other's people's lives.

Mirei: That's amazing that you really want to change. It takes a strong and special person to do that. (she smiles at him)

Gabriel: Oh thanks.(he smiles shyly)

Gretchen: Yeah, well we'll believe it when we see it.

Claire: Look, I don't want to deal with this right now, Peter I'll call you later see you guys.

Peter: You don't need a ride?

Claire: We can take a cab. (she and Gretchen walk away without another word closer to the street before Claire holds out her arm for a cab and they get in as soon as it approaches)

They all look on thoughtfully as the sun sets.

Peter: Gabriel, if you want, I can talk to her tonight.

Gabriel: It's fine, Peter. It'll take some time for her to get used to how I am now. That is, if she ever does.

Hiro: I'm sure she will. You will prove it in your actions that you are a changed man, after all actions speak louder than words.

Ray: That's true, let's just hope she hears them.

Meanwhile, at Noah's apartment, Noah and Angela are watching the sun set.

Angela: Have you talked to Claire?

Noah: I have. Although talking these days doesn't seem to get very far with her.

Angela: She might not realize what she's done now, but trust me she will soon.

Noah: As a parent, you tell yourself that you can always protect them from everything. Until you realize that you can't, especially not from themselves.

Angela: We will do what we can, the past and present have collided in one of the worst ways imaginable.

Noah: What do you mean exactly?

Angela(takes a photo out of a familiar looking young woman, it's Kat.): Does this young woman look familiar to you?

Noah: Wait a minute, there was a file done on her years ago at the Company. However, this appears to be a personal photo, how do you know this girl?

Angela: Look closely, you'll see him and her in her eyes. Especially him though.

Noah looks closer at the photo. She has a sweet smile in the photo and her eyes are so much like...(flashback to a black and white image of Adam with a sinister smile)

Noah: No! It can't be him!

Angela: Yes, even though he is dead, she has taken his place. Like father, like daughter.

(While ending narration is going on, Peter and Gabriel are seen saving the lives of a family in a fire building, Claire is watching a movie with Gretchen, her mind still on the battle, Mirei, Saki, and Ando catch Hiro staring at a picture of him at Charlie at the diner quietly, nearing tears.)

Mohinder Suresh: No matter how much we try to run from our pasts, they always catch up with us. We try to make our presents, our futures better although our pasts never truly go away. The question now is, can we ever truly rise above them, or will they take over us permanently?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show, or the actors that appear. Also Gretchen is part of the main cast at this point, so her actress name isn't listed in the recurring credits. Thoughts are also in italics.

Gabriel : Previously on Heroes …

Cut to Sylar talking to Chandra Suresh in Six Months Ago

Gabriel: When I was a kid, I used to wish some stranger would come and tell me my family wasn't my real family. They weren't bad people. They were just…insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change-a new name, a new life. The watchmaker's son…tick…became a watchmaker. It is so futile. And I wanted to be important.

Cut to Sylar with Brian Davis

Gabriel: I can fix it…it's an evolutionary imperative!

He kills him.

Cut to Brave New World

Doyle: That's not you. You're like me.

Gabriel: No, I'm a hero.

Cut to Forward and Backward

Claire (turns to Gabriel with a look of distrust): You're helping us now?

Hiro: He is on a path to redemption!

Claire: Wow, I've never heard that before.

Gabriel: Look Claire, I know you don't trust me and I understand why, but please believe me I have nothing but the best intentions and just want to help. I've been working with Peter for months now saving other's people's lives.

Mirei: That's amazing that you really want to change. It takes a strong and special person to do that. (she smiles at him)

Gabriel: Oh thanks. (he smiles shyly)

Gretchen: Yeah, well we'll believe it when we see it.

Chapter Three: Atonement

(Flashback to Seven Minutes to Midnight)

(Sylar and Charlie are at the Burnt Toast Diner. She gets a large can and puts it on the counter to use the large can opener. She opens the can. She hears movement in the back room and looks around but doesn't see anyone. She continues to open the can.)

(A metal slices and Charlie stops moving. She looks straight ahead and blood is oozing down the side of her face and the center of her forehead.)

(She slowly tilts to the side as she falls to the floor.)

Present Day: August 24th 2010

Gabriel(in bed): Ahhh! (he breathes heavily in a cold sweat)

Mirei: Gabriel, are you ok?(She bursts into his room in a red shirt and dark brown pants with a worried look on her face)

Gabriel: I'm fine, thank you for your concern but it's not necessary.

Mirei: Sure it is. You had a nightmare about a crime you committed, didn't you?

Gabriel: How did you know?

Mirei: I've woken up sweating, panting and screaming over the same thing. Believe me; I know what you're going through.

Gabriel: What do you mean?

Mirei: I'll explain it to you later. Let's just say that I can fully testify and say what Buffy's boyfriend Angel said on his show. Atonement's a bitch.

Gabriel: You got that right.

Start of Heroes Cast Credits

Recurring Guest Stars

Jenna Ushkowitz

Hikaru Utada

Lee Thompson Young

Deanne Bray

Brie Larson

Jamie Chung

Guest stars

Matt Bomer

Justin Evans

Jackson Wurth

Rena Sofer

Andrew McCarthy

(Peter, Angela, Emma, and The Haitian are at Peter's apartment, sitting at the dining room table. Peter and Emma are sitting next to each other holding hands, Angela looks at them with a thoughtful and serious look on her face, as does the Haitian. )

Peter: Why are you here?

Emma: Peter, just listen to what she has to say. (she signs the last part)

Angela: She has a point, Peter. You know, I always come with the best intentions and the concern of a mother.

Peter: This is about Claire, isn't it?

Angela: What she did was a mistake and I hope you realize that. These past several months of discussing it with her or at least attempting to, seems to be fruitless at this point.

Peter: What would you have me do? Convince Hiro to go back in time, and change that?

Angela: Ideally, but the damage has already been done. Disturbing the present would only make matters worse. However, Claire's revelation has caused us to have some very dangerous enemies, one of whom you have just met.

Peter: Who?

Angela: That young woman you fought against, Katherine Shaw.

Peter: Yeah, who is she? How do you know her?

Angela: Do you think it's a coincidence that her last name is Shaw? She didn't look like anyone you knew?

Peter(realizes what she's saying): What? No, it's not true. (Emma is speechless with shock)

The Hatian: It's true, Peter. She is the daughter of Alice Shaw, your cousin.

Cut to Gabriel, Mirei, Hiro, Saki, and Ando out in New York City, looking for people to help.

Hiro(smiling): So, everyone, today is a very important day. It is the first day of Mirei and Saki's hero quest. As such, they must be allowed to use their powers to help us.

Saki(in Japanese): That's great that you're doing this for us, Hiro kun. I was wondering, do you think as a reward, you could take us shopping? We could buy you an outfit that you'd look really handsome in.(smiling)

Hiro(in Japanese as he blushes): Oh, that's so sweet of you, but now we must focus on our duties as heroes! ( his face turns serious)

Saki(in Japanese): Yes, of course, Hiro kun. (this causes him to blush further, Mirei starts laughing.)

Gabriel: Is he always this clueless?

Ando: Always, girls don't flirt with him much, so he misses it.

Mirei: Guys, hate to be a killjoy, but that apartment is on fire. (she points to a large white apartment engulfed in flames where piercing screams are heard)

Gabriel: That's our cue. (they run towards the apartment)

(As they run, Peter flies above them with Emma)

Peter: Hey guys, need help?

(They all smile up at him)

Ando: About time!

(NYPD questioning room: Matt and Ray are standing while Vincent McCormick is sitting on a chair, completely silent)

Ray: Look, McCormack, I'm this close to burning a hole in that wall before you answer us.

Matt: Ray, don't!(before he can stop him, Ray raises his hand out and a red laser beam emerges from his hand and burns a hole in the green wall)

Matt: this is why you should listen to me more often.

Ray (thinking):_ No_, _this is why you need to stop going easy on this fool_, _and start reading his damn mind_.

Matt:_ Ok_, _got a point._

Vincent: You're not getting a damn thing from me.

Matt: _That's what you think, pal. Now tell us who do you work for_?

Vincent: _Lionel Atwood_.

Ray: _The journalist_?

Matt:_ That's our guy. What is his plan?_

Vincent: _He'll make us from evolved humans to gods. The more stories he writes about us, the more everyone will fear us; we'll never be persecuted again._

Matt: _The young woman he hired, Kat Shaw, who is she?_

( Kat teleports into the room, in an all black ninja outfit and removes her mask. Matt, Ray and Vincent turn around to face her)

Kat(smiling): You're about to find out.

Meanwhile, Gabriel, Mirei, and the others are inside the building, and Mirei(invisible to protect her body from the flames) is holding a light haired boy in her arms while Gabriel is carrying another one who is his younger brother. They are both unconscious.

Mirei: Where are their parents?

Gabriel: I don't know, Hiro, Ando and the others are looking for them. So far these kids are the only people in the building.

A voice shouts: Gabriel! Mirei! (it is revealed to be Peter, with Emma, Hiro, Saki and Ando behind him)

Mirei: Hi, did you find their parents?

Peter: No, we didn't. Wait, I know these kids! (he says as he looks at them)

The boys start coughing and open their eyes.

Saki: Who are they?

The boys: Uncle Peter?

Peter: They're my nephews, Simon and Monty Petrelli.

A female voice from afar: Awww, isn't that sweet? I just love family reunions, don't you Mirei?

Emma: Who's that?

Mirei(trembling as she becomes visible): That's a voice I hoped to never hear again. (they turn around to see a young Asian woman(played by Jamie Chung) around Mirei and Saki's age, with dyed light brown hair in a ponytail and a tight red outfit, wearing a sinister smile as she emits water from her hands to put out the fire)

The woman: It was getting a little too hot. Besides, I'd rather take you all on by myself; it's been too long anyway, hasn't it?

Mirei: Lane, get out! I don't want to hurt you!

Lane: Too bad, sweetheart, I do. (she pushes her against the wall with telekinesis as Mirei yells, she keeps her there)

Hiro: Do not touch her! ( he runs to attack Lane but she throws her arm out and uses telekinesis to throw him on the floor)

Ando: Hiro! (he rushes to his defense but Peter and Gabriel hold him back)

Peter: Let us handle this.

Gabriel: Trust us.

Ando: You Peter, no problem. Him, I'm not so sure about.

Lane: Enough of this! Now, who's next?

Gabriel(anger in his eyes): You! (he raises his arm out and uses his telekinesis to push her on the ground, she yells and tries to get back up, but Peter pushes her down.)

Lane: You won't get away with this!

A male voice nearby: I think you mean that you won't get away with this. (It's revealed to be Matt with Ray, Heidi, Noah, Claire and Gretchen beside him)

Hiro, Ando: Matt Parkman is here!

Hiro(in Japanese): I did it!

Ando(in Japanese): I think you mean we did it!

Hiro(in Japanese): Oh yeah, right!

Matt: Good jog, guys, now it's time for this wannabe Elle Bishop to answer some questions.

Lane: I don't think so. Toodles Mirei. (she says before teleporting)

Ray: Damn it! I hate when they do that!

Simon: Mom!

Monty: You're here!

(They run to her as Heidi cries, holding them tightly in her arms.)

Heidi: Thank you Peter! Thank you!

Peter: it wasn't just me, it was all of us. Gabriel and Mirei were the ones that found them.

(Heidi looks up to them and smiles)

Heidi: Thank you both so much! I'll always be grateful! God bless you!

Gabriel, Mirei: You're welcome. (they smile together and smile at each other)

(They head out of the building and find themselves surrounded by cop cars. A cop named Officer Logan(played by Andrew McCarthy) comes out of one of the cars.)

Officer Logan: Where's the suspect?

Matt: I'm afraid she's gone sir.

Logan: You guys and your super powers ( he gets into the car and signals the other cars to drive away and they do.)

Ray: That guy can't be more annoyed than me, two crazy girls got away from us and we got more questions than answers.

Noah: Don't worry, they'll be back.

Claire: They always are.

Gretchen: So, that woman was a friend of yours?

Mirei: Yeah, in another life.

Noah: Why don't you tell us more about her.

Saki looks at her with uncertainty.

Saki(in Japanese): Are you sure you want to do this?

Mirei(in Japanese): I have no choice. (She turns back to the others.)

Mirei: Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

End of episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Tracy: Previously on Heroes …

Flashback to Acceptance

Noah talking to Tracy

Noah: Maybe you have to remember who you were to figure out where you want to be.

Cut to Cold Snap

Micah talking to Tracy

Micah: I'm helping people. People like us.

Cut to Publicity

Lionel talking to Kazuma

Kazuma: ''Hello?''

Lionel: ''Hello, Kazuma it's me Lionel. You know that story about Vincent McCormick and his supposed super powers?''

Kazuma(hesitantly): ''Yeah, why?''

Lionel(with a smirk): ''Let's just say, I'm quite curious about this whole thing and it's about to get very interesting. After all, any publicity is good publicity.''

Heroes Chapter Four: The Search

Introduction: We all search for answers even if we are not sure that we will find them. Seeking knowledge about our pasts, ourselves, the ones we know is part of our human nature. However, we must ask ourselves: How much do we truly want to know?

New York City, September 10th 2010

Tracy is talking to Noah in his apartment, wearing a yellow short sleeved blouse and long orange skirt with orange high heels. They're both sitting down at the dining room table.

Tracy: So let me get this straight. Adam had a daughter named Kat, who works with this other woman named Lane Seung Hui Hiro's cousin Mirei used to be friends with. How dangerous are they and what do they want?

Noah: Well, we do know that Lane has a personal vendetta against Mirei, and shares Peter and Gabriel's ability, and both she and Kat are pretty dangerous. Kat is not only Adam's daughter but also the daughter of Alice Shaw.

Tracy(a shocked look on her face): The sister of Angela Petrelli?

Noah: The very same one.

(There's a knock at the door)

Tracy: You were expecting company?

Noah: Actually, I wasn't. (they go to answer the door)

(They open the door to find Micah and Monica standing before them)

Tracy: Micah!

Micah: Tracy! (they hug for what seems like a long time but actually just a minute)

Micah: Tracy, this is my cousin Monica, Monica this is Tracy, my aunt.

Monica: Oh my God, you really are Nikki's twin. It's like looking into a mirror. Nice to meet you.

Tracy: Nice to meet you too. I know, it's just as strange for me as it is for you.

Micah: Remember Monica, my mom's got another sister too, Barbara. We're hoping you can help us find her Tracy.

Tracy: I don't know how we can. I don't know much about her.

Noah: I might have some information that could lead to finding her.

Monica: Thank you, Mr. Bennett.

Micah: Yeah, thanks.

(Suddenly, they hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and turn around to find Mirei in a white long sleeved shirt and jeans)

Tracy: Are you Mirei?

Mirei: Of course, I'm Mirei. I know I haven't seen you in eight years, since high school, but don't you recognize me Barbara?

(they all look at Tracy in confusion, close up on Tracy's shocked expression)

Heroes Cast Credits

Lee Thompson Young is now a regular.

Recurring Guest Stars

Jenna Ushkowitz

Noah Gray Cabey

Gale Harold

Jamie Chung

Brie Larson

Shin Koyamada

Hikaru Utada

Dana Davis

Reiko Kikuchi

Deanne Bray

Lisa Lackey

Jake Vaughn

Guest Stars

Ashley Crow

Lestat

Tracy: Look, Mirei, I think you have me confused with someone else.

Mirei: Come on, you have to remember me. You were my 10th Grade History teacher, you turned out to be an evolved human like Saki and I with the power to manipulate the weather. I was just a sixteen year old girl, who felt like she had lost everything and had no choice but to go dark but you showed me another way. You became friends with her and I, after you saved me from the darkness of Lane's soul. You helped bring me back.

Tracy: Listen, Mirei that wasn't me honestly.

Mirei: So, who was it, your twin sister? (sarcastic tone)

Noah: Something like that.

Mirei: No way, there are two of you?

Micah: Three of them, one of them was my mother. I'm Micah Sanders, her sister Nikki was my mother. (they shake hands)

Monica: My name is Monica Dawson, I'm his cousin.

Mirei: Nice to meet you both.

Noah: Mirei, you said that Barbara was your history teacher correct?

Mirei: Yeah, I don't know if it's really her last name or not, but it was Barbara Stevens. She said it was cool that I call her by her first name. Like I said though, I haven't seen her since I was sixteen, which was eight years ago. She left the high school.

Micah: Thanks for telling us that. That'll help us find her.

Mirei: I hope so.

A male voice from behind: So do I.

(They all turn around to find Lionel standing before them in a suit with a light brown jacket with Kat, Lane and a tall sinister looking Asian guy.)

Noah: You must be Lionel Atwood. I guess being a sensationalistic journalist with ordinary people wasn't enough; you had to go after evolved humans as well.

Lionel: You must be Noah Bennett, the adoptive father of Claire Bennett who fortunately did a lot of my work for me, with that little stunt she pulled seven months ago.

Noah: You stay away from my daughter and the rest of my family!

Kat: Oh, where's the fun in that? (she emits a rose with a long stem from her hand that grabs Noah's entire body as he yells)

Tracy: Why don't we make this more fun? (she uses her freezing power to freeze the stem and it breaks instantly)

Kat: How fitting is it, that the Ice Queen in the story is always a bitch? Well, there's always your little friend Mirei.

Lane: Leave her to me; we've got some things to settle. (she goes to attack Mirei but Micah blocks her)

Micah: You want to go through her; you have to go through me.

Monica: Micah, be careful!

Lane: Oh, I'm so scared of a bratty teenage nerd who has no idea what power I possess.

Noah: Don't waste your time Lane, Mirei's not even here.

Lane: What? Where the hell is she?

Noah: You really think I'd tell you?

Lionel: Either you do or I'll make you. (he grabs Noah by the neck)

**Meanwhile in Noah's Bedroom**

Mirei(on her Sony Ericsson red and black cell phone with Claire in her invisible form): Hey, Claire sweetie, look you got to get here quickly, get Hiro to teleport you, and let the others know that we need your help. Your dad's in danger.

Claire(in Sandra's dining room with Gretchen and Sandra): Ok, got it, I'm calling Hiro right now. Talk to you later, bye. (she hangs up)

Sandra: Is your father alright? (a genuinely concerned look on her face as she holds who also has a similar look of concern)

Claire: I don't know exactly what's going on, but he needs our help, so I'm calling Hiro to teleport us. (she calls Hiro)

** Hiro's Apartment**

(Hiro and Ando are playing _Street Fighter_)

Hiro: I'm beating you!

Ando: That's what you think, I'll beat you soon!

(Both their cell phones ring, and they stop playing and pick them up)

Hiro, Ando: Hello?

Claire: Hi, Hiro, it's Claire. Look you've got to teleport Gretchen and I to New York, my dad and some of our friends are in danger.

Hiro: Yes, I shall! A hero never hesitates.

Ando: Moshi moshi?

Mirei(in Japanese): Ando, it's me Mirei. You've got to hurry, Kat, Lane and her boss Lionel are here, and they-(cut off by Lane raising out her hand and pushing her against the wall as she screams)

Ando: We have to go save them! I still care about her even if we're not together anymore!

Hiro: Of, course let's go. (But before they can go, Saki rushes to the room)

Saki(in Japanese): No way in hell are you guys leaving without me!

Hiro: Right of course, take two this time with Saki Chan! Let's go. ( they hold hands and teleport to Claire's house)

**A Few Minutes Later in Noah's Apartment**

Mirei's face is covered in bruises and cuts as she, Gabriel, Matt, Peter, Emma, Ray(they just arrived) Monica and Tracy take on Kat, Lane, and Lionel. Claire gets a bright red gash from Lane's attacks but it heals quickly, much to Lane's frustration. Noah is tied to the floor by Kat's vines.

Mirei: Where's Micah?

Matt: Don't worry about him; he's with Hiro, Ando, my family and the others.

Lionel: Oh, I would worry, since I'm coming for him next!

Mirei: Not on my watch! (she runs towards Lionel and attempts to pin him down to the floor to absorb his energy but he pushes her down with his super strength, he's close to winning until Tracy uses her freezing power to pin him down to the ground)

Mirei: Thanks. (she smiles)

Tracy: Anytime. (she smiles back)

(Mirei then puts her hands on his chest, closes her eyes in deep concentration, then pushes on his chest hard as a burst of white light comes out of him as he screams. He screams louder as she pushes harder, and can't help but smile a twisted smile as she does)

(Almost everyone has a horrified look on their face, Kat and Lane look shocked as Hiro, Ando and Claire burst into the apartment with similar horrified expressions)

Matt Jr: Mommy, I'm scared.

Janice: It'll be ok, sweetie. (she shields him as he cries)

Hiro(in Japanese): Mi chan! Please stop, you are on a path to good, you're better than this!

Saki(in Japanese): Mirei! Please, we love you! (she begs with tears in her eyes)

Gabriel: Mirei, stop! You're better than this! We can't stop him, not this way.

(Mirei turns around to look at them all, then glances in horror at what she's doing before she lets go of him, and gets up quickly crying and leaps into Hiro's arms)

Mirei(in japanses): I'm sorry Onii san, please forgive me. Forgive me. (she says aloud in English)

Claire: It's ok, we forgive you. (she puts her hand on her shoulder as Saki holds Mirei's left hand and pats it gently)

Peter: Yeah, we do, don't worry, we know how hard this is.

Ray: Uh guys, I know we're having a sweet moment here, but Mr. Bennett is still pinned to the ground by Poison Ivy Jr, who I noticed just left the building.

Emma: All three of them did.

Noah: Thank you for taking notice Ray.

Claire: Hey! I came to rescue you! (she smiles)

Noah: Then by all means, please do.

(they all laugh as Ray and Matt use their knives to cut the vines off, freeing Noah)

**Meanwhile in Lionel's Apartment**

(Kazuma is on his orange and black cell phone listening to a message from his wife, it's revealed to be Yoko, Mirei's sister)

Yoko(in Japanese): Hi, Kazuma, it's Yoko, I know you're busy working but I really wish you wouldn't work such long hours, Mirei was hurt today by Lane, and we know that the villain behind all this is Lionel Atwood, that notorious journalist. Do you know anything about him that could help us? Please come home soon, I miss you. (end of message)

Lione(with cuts and hospital bandages on his face)l: Call from the wife? (he smirks)

Kazuma: You lied to me. You told me when I first started to work for you that we'd help people by exposing evolved humans as dangerous and saving people.

Lionel: I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. There's a difference.

Kazuma: I want out of this.

Lionel: Fine. Walk away anytime you want. No one's stopping you. Although, don't think your family will be safe if you do.

Kazuma: You can't be serious.

Lionel: Let's face it, your research skills come in handy, after all you're the reason I was able to find out as much as I did about the Petrelli family and about evolved humans. Hell, I even got a super power of my own thanks to your information.

Kazuma: Fine, I'll do it if you promise to spare them.

Lionel: Of course, I'm a man of my word. Now let me introduce you to a special friend that knows quite a bit about Peter Petrelli, a friend that Hiro found for me. Well, Lane had to persuade him with that convenient mind control power she acquired from Matt Parkman, but it worked out quite well.

( a woman with long curly brown hair emerges with a twisted smile on her face)

Lionel: Kazuma, say hello to Caitlin.

(Kazuma looks horrified)

Caitlin: Well, this'll be interesting.

Cut to black. End credits.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any brand names or pop culture references that appear in this fanfic, just borrowing.

Heroes Season Five Episode Five

Noah: Previously on Heroes...

Cut to Genesis

Peter: I'm Peter. Let me ask you something, Mohinder. Do you ever... get the feeling like you were meant to do something extraordinary?

Mohinder: I'm driving a cab you may have noticed.

Peter: No, I'm not talking about what you do. I'm talking about who you are. I'm talking about being special.

Cut to Atonement

The woman: It was getting a little too hot. Besides, I'd rather take you all on by myself; it's been too long anyway, hasn't it?

Mirei: Lane, get out! I don't want to hurt you!

Lane: Too bad, sweetheart, I do. (she pushes her against the wall with telekinesis as Mirei yells, she keeps her there)

Cut to The Search

Tracy is talking to Noah in his apartment, wearing a yellow short sleeved blouse and long orange skirt with orange high heels. They're both sitting down at the dining room table.

Tracy: So let me get this straight. Adam had a daughter named Kat, who works with this other woman named Lane Seung Hui Hiro's cousin Mirei used to be friends with. How dangerous are they and what do they want?

Noah: Well, we do know that Lane has a personal vendetta against Mirei, and shares Peter and Gabriel's ability, and both she and Kat are pretty dangerous. Kat is not only Adam's daughter but also the daughter of Alice Shaw.

Chapter Five: The Next Generation

September 17th 2010

Introduction(narrated by Mohinder): Every generation brings its own unique identity, despite history repeating itself. Each generation brings its own questions: How do we live our lives? How do we differ from the previous generation? How do we do better than them? The quest to answer these questions doesn't end with each new generation, it begins.

Mohinder is driving a light blue minivan in a rainy New York with a young Indian American woman in the front seat(played by Summer Bishil) wearing a light pink shirt with a tropical red flower on the front. In the back seat are three other young people, a Korean American woman who bears a striking resemblance to Lane(she's also played by Jamie Chung) and a British Indian man (played by Dev Patel), and a dark haired man(played by Matt Long). Another young brown haired man, (played by Logan Lerman) is in the back of the minivan wearing a seatbelt he created out of thin air.

The British Indian Man(in English accent): Are we there yet?

Mohinder: No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask me as though you were a child.

Dark-haired Man(smirking): Maybe Raj has the same power Tom Hanks had in _Big._

Raj: Oh, shut it Adrian.

Mohinder: Look, I'd appreciate it if the both of you could be quiet, we're in a stressful enough situation as it is without your unnecessary banter.

Indian American woman: He's right, whatever you guys fight about seems really petty compared to what we actually have to deal with.

Raj: Sure, Parvati, anything for you. (flirtatious voice)

Brown Haired Man: So what's Sylar like, Mohinder?

Adrian: Eli, don't bother asking. It's bad enough we have to see him.

Eli: Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm 18 now, I'm an adult.

(The car stops in front of Noah's apartment.)

Mohinder: Here we are. We're about to meet a good man who will be able to help us.

Lane look alike: What if he thinks I'm her?(nervous voice)

Mohinder: I will assure him that you are not, I promise you.

Parvati: Lucia, I don't think Lane would wear a white Hello Kitty shirt.

(They both laugh as everyone gets out of the car and takes an elevator to Noah's floor. They finally get up to his apartment, and Mohinder rings the doorbell. After a minute,Noah answers smiling.)

Noah: I knew it'd be you, my old friend. (they hug)

Mohinder: All these young people are evolved humans who have recently discovered their powers. They will need your guidance and protection.

Noah(looks at Lucia in horror and disgust): What is she doing here? She's dangerous.

Mohinder: I know this is confusing, but it's not what it looks like-

Noah: This woman is a murderer, I can't believe you would bring her here.

Lucia: I know I look exactly like her, but I'm not Lane, I'm Lucia.

Noah(sarcastic voice): Oh let me guess. She's your evil twin.

A voice from behind Noah: Good guess. (Noah turns around and sees Mirei, her long straight black hair flowing down to her pink nightgown and covering a bit of her eye).

Noah: Mirei? You know this girl? Are you sure she can be trusted?

Raj: Of course she can be trusted. Do you think any of us would be standing here breathing if she was evil?

Adrian: Would you quit with the smartass comments?

Mirei: Guys, I know you're trying to help but Lucia can speak for herself. So Lucia, you want to tell Noah Bennett who you are?

Lucia: Yes.(she looks at Noah straight in the eye). My name is Lucia Seung-Hui and I'm Lane's twin sister. If you let me help you, , I can.

Camera focuses on Noah's expression. He's quiet and listening intently.

Start of Heroes Cast Credits.

Guest Stars

Dev Patel

Matt Long

Jamie Chung

Logan Lerman

Summer Bishil

Special Guest Stars

Sendhil Ramamurthy

Elizabeth Roman

Cut to Noah, Lauren, Mohinder, Gabriel, Mirei, Peter, Matt, and Ray sitting on Noah's dining room table discussing the four evolved humans.

Mohinder: I'd like it if Hiro, Ando, and the others could be present for this discussion. Does anyone know where they are?

Mirei: They're trying to find out more about Lionel and what he's up to. Micah, Monica, and Claire are with Simon and Monty teaching them about what it means to be an evolved human, even though only Simon has a power.

Mohinder: Remarkable. What power does he have?

Peter: He can fly just like his dad.(he smiles sadly).

Lauren: (changing the topic to avoid tension)So these four kids are all evolved humans who have just discovered their powers?

A male voice: Hey, we're not kids!

( They turn around and it's revealed to be Adrian as he and Eli enter the room, Gabriel looks at them with unusual interest)

Adrian: Look, we're adults, we can take care of ourselves.

Eli: Adrian, they're just trying to help us.

Matt: I'd listen to your brother if I were you, we really are trying to help. We know what's it like to thinking you're just ordinary people and then finding out you're not.

Ray: Adrian Gray, is that you? (he comes over to fist pump Adrian)

Adrian: Yep Ray, it's me. Haven't seen you in a while, so you're a cop now?

Ray: That's right, I went from the wrong side of the tracks to the right side.

(Adrian smiles, but the smile quickly fades when he meets Gabriel's eyes)

Adrian: What the hell are yo looking at me like that for, Sylar?

Gabriel: That's not my name anymore, I've changed.

Adrian: Yeah right.

Eli: Why don't you believe him? I can sense that he's good, and my sense is always right.

Adrian: There's a first time for everything, can your sense feel all the horrible murders he's committed?

Ray: Look bro, he's just trying to help.

Adrian: Shut up Ray, you're just as bad as him if you think he's really changed!

(He moves forward to attack Gabriel but Noah, Ray, Eli, and Mohinder hold him down)

Gabriel: Adrian, please, I know I haven't been there for you and Eli in the past, but give me a chance and I can be the brother that you deserve.

Mirei: He's right you know. Wait, he's your brother?

Adrian: Aw, how sweet of you to defend your boyfriend!(sarcasm) Easy for you to say when he's screwing you!

(Mirei blushes a bright cherry red that goes well with her pink nightgown, Gabriel blushes the same color)

Gabriel: It's not like that!

Mirei: He's not my boyfriend!

Adrian: Either way, this is between us. ( he breaks free from the guys and he and Gabriel begin to fight each other although reluctantly on Gabriel's part. The fight ends when Adrian attempts to freeze Gabriel, and briefly succeeds in freezing his left hand, but Gabriel uses his strength to break the ice off)

Adrian(angrily): I've had it with you! (he runs off)

Gabriel: Adrian, come back(he starts to run after him, but Noah stops him)

Noah: Leave him be, he needs time. He'll come back, he won't leave Eli.

Eli: He's right, I know my brother. Our brother.

(Close up on Gabriel as he smiles sadly at Eli and he smiles back).

(Meanwhile Lyle is lying awake, listening what's going on, he has a frown on his face)

Lyle: I'm sick of this, when do I get to be special? When do I get to be powerful?

(Lionel shows up in his room, a sinister smile on his face, causing Lyle to nearly fall out of his bed).

Lionel: When do you want to begin?

Cut to Hiro, Ando, Saki, Micah, Monica, Matt, and Claire in the Petrelli mansion talking to Angela about Lionel.

Matt: So not only is Lionel a sleazy journalist who plans on exploiting evolved humans but his parents worked for the Company?

Angela: That is correct. For many years, his parents kept their work at the Company a secret from him, but he began to research their true lives after Claire revealed her secret to the world. However, prior to that, he had been suspicious about the existence of evolved humans.

Female voice off camera: Why, you must be Peter's mum. No wonder the resemblance.

Saki: Who's that?

(Caitlin appears. They all stand up to fight, but Angela puts her hand to signal that it is not necessary)

Angela: This is Caitlin. She didn't come here to fight us, I know because I foresaw this.

Hiro: What do you want from us?

Caitlin: Just tell Peter I said hi, and that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. He'll understand.

(She vanishes.)

(They all look stunned, except for Angela.)

Claire: Let me guess, a bitter ex-girlfriend Peter forgot to mention.

Angela: Oh you have no idea. (she gets her cellphone out and calls Peter)

Angela: Hello, Peter this is your mother.

(Switch to Peter)

Peter: Yeah, Mom, what is it?

Angela: Do you remember that girl you left behind in Ireland?

Peter: Yeah, why?

Angela: Well, she told me to say hi and that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. I trust that that's suffice information for you?

(Camera closes up on Peter's shocked and horrified expression)

Fade out.


	6. Chapter 6

Heroes Season 5 Episode 6

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Heroes or any of the guest stars, just borrowing.

Notes: Sorry it's taking a little longer to update guys, having four college classes makes it hard. However, hope you all are enjoying it, and look out for a Heroes deleted scenes fanfic I'll write after I'm done with season 5, it'll include stuff I wanted to write but didn't get around to. Also in Episode 4, I meant to write Noah's quote as ''Maybe you need to figure out who you were to figure out who you want to be,'' so just imagine that instead, it's the real quote after all. Also, just a reminder thoughts are in italics. Anyway, happy reading!

Hiro: Previously on Heroes...

Cut to Kindred

Caitlin: Do you like the way you are right now?

(He nods.)

Caitlin: Do you like who you are right now?

(He nods.)

Caitlin: Well, then maybe for now just leave it be.

(She leans forward and they kiss. He cups her with his right hand and we see the tattoo change into the symbol.)

Cut to The Next Generation

Female voice off camera: Why, you must be Peter's mum. No wonder the resemblance.

Saki: Who's that?

(Caitlin appears. They all stand up to fight, but Angela puts her hand to signal that it is not necessary)

Angela: This is Caitlin. She didn't come here to fight us, I know because I foresaw this.

Hiro: What do you want from us?

Caitlin: Just tell Peter I said hi, and that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. He'll understand.

(She vanishes.)

Chapter Six: Binding Ties

October 27th 2010

(Peter, Emma, Gabriel,Ray,Matt, Micah and Monica are walking the streets of New York City at sundown wearing sweaters except for Ray and Matt who are in their police uniforms)

Peter(low voice): I can't believe she's back. I thought she was dead this whole time, I swear.

Emma(puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him): It's ok Peter, it's not your fault.

(she signs) We'll make the best of it(she speaks)

Ray: Don't tell him that kind of BS Emma, it sure as hell ain't ok!

Matt(looks at him warningly): Hey, watch it. You need to act like the 24 year old you are, instead of acting like Hiro sent you back to when you were 14.

Monica: He's right Ray, please calm down, at least for me(she holds his hand)

Ray: I am acting my age. I'm just saying what everybody else here is thinking but is too goddamn afraid to say. You know, I'd never leave you like that Monica, I care about you too much, even if we haven't been seeing each other that long. (he turns to look at Peter) It's your fault that Caitlin nearly killed our friends and family, if you hadn't left her wherever the hell you did, none of this would have- (Peter punches him)

(Ray gets angry but before he can fight back Matt grabs him from behind, and Gabriel grabs Peter, Emma and Monica look on in panic)

Micah: Guys come on, we're a team, we should be working together, not falling apart.

A familiar female voice: Oh don't stop them now, these fine young men were just getting started.

(They all turn around to find a woman that looks exactly like Tracy standing before them wearing a black tank top and leather jacket with ripped light blue jeans. She has a sinister look on her face.)

Cut to opening credits. (Noah-Gray Cabey, Deanne Bray, Dana Davis and Madeline Zima are now series regulars)

Recurring Guest Stars

Jenna Ushkowitz

Rinko Kikuchi

Hikaru Utada

Shin Koyamada

Gale Harold

Guest Star

Annie Clark

Cut to Peter, Ray, Emma, Gabriel, Micah, Monica, Matt staring at the woman in surprise. Micah then smiles.

Micah: You must be my mom's sister Barbara!

Barbara: Yes, I am Micah, it's wonderful to meet you at last. Why don't you come closer so we can get to know each other better?

(Micah's smile gets wider as he walks closer to her)

Barbara: _You poor kid too bad I'll have to break your heart and a lot more than that. _

Matt: Micah! Don't listen to her, it's a trap!

Monica: Micah, come back here!

Micah: What are you guys talking about? How could it be a trap? She's family!

Barbara: That's right Matt, why would I want to hurt a member of my family?

Matt: Yeah, based on previous experiences with ''families'', I don't think anybody here believes you. I certainly don't.

Barbara: You know what, there's roo much talking. ( she waves her hand and suddenly a strong gust of wind emerges blowing Matt down hard on the ground as he yells)

Monica: Matt!

Micah(turns and glares at Barbara): He was right all along, I should have trusted him.

Barbara: Too bad we'll never know.(she smirks as she begins to attack him, but is stopped when Monica imitates her attack, blowing her to the ground and causing her to cry out in surprise)

Ray: All right, Monica! (she smiles at him sweetly, he smiles back)

Barbara( tries to get up to attack but is lifted from the ground by Peter and Gabriel)

Peter: Why don't you do yourself a favor and get out of here?

Gabriel: I'd listen to him if I were you.

A male voice with a Japanese accent: Stop! Wait, don't hurt her!

Ray: Who the hell is that? It sure doesn't sound like Hiro or Ando.

(Kazuma emerges in a black suit and red tie looking very nervous and stressed)

Kazuma: My name is Kazuma Takada. Please, I mean you no harm. I am a friend.

Gabriel: Wait, are you Yoko's husband, Mirei's brother-in-law?

Kazuma: Yes, I am. How is Mirei? I have missed her, I've tried to tell Yoko about my involvement in all this, but I have not been able to.

Barbara: I don't need an indecisive coward like you defending me(she emits another gust of wind, knocking him out)

A familiar female voice: Kazuma onii san!

(Everyone turns around to see Mirei, Saki, Hiro, Ando, Kimiko, and Yoko)

Yoko: Kazuma! (she cries as she holds him tears falling on her beige coat, Saki places a hand on her left shoulder to comfort her as Peter comes over to check his heart beat)

Peter: Don't worry, he's still breathing.

Yoko: Thank you, Peter san. I don't understand though, what's he doing here?

Barbara: What does it look like? He's protecting me, he knows what side he's on.

Yoko: No, you are lying! (switching to Japanese) Please, Kazuma tell me it is not true!

Hiro(looks at Kazuma cautiously before asking him): Kazuma san, is this the reason we have not seen much of you? You have always been a man of honor and morals, this does not make sense!

Barbara: I'm sick of you talking. (she attempts to blow a gust of wind at Hiro but Saki stops time for her)

Gabriel: Wait a minute, how come she's frozen in time and we're not?

Mirei: Saki can stop time for specific people.

Hiro(turning to Saki): You saved me!

Saki(blushes): Any time, Hiro-kun.

Ray: Hey, we can deal with the mushy stuff later. Meanwhile you(he points to Kazuma) got some explaining to do.

Matt: Yeah, and if you don't fess up, I might have to take some extreme measures and trust me kid, you don't want me to read your mind.

Yoko: Leave him alone!

Kazuma: No Yo-chan, let me handle this. (switching to English). You have a right to be suspicious of me, I work with Barbara, we both work for Lionel.

Ray(staring harshly at Yoko): Wow, you sure know how to pick husbands don't you?

Mirei: Ray, stop it.

Peter: Just listen to what he has to say.

Kazuma(getting up): Thank you Peter-san(he bows). I have worked for Lionel before he became what he is now. He is not the man I knew. He told me evolved humans needed to be exposed, to be controlled and shown to the world. Then he became obsessed with finding them, I know now that he sees you all as little more than circus people that he can exploit for his career.

Matt: Look, if you really had any kind of decency, you wouldn't work for that bastard and lie to your wife and family about what you really do!

Barbara: You know, this is turning into a soap opera and I really hate those(they turn around to see that Barbara has unfrozen herself)

Saki(looks on in shock): How could you have done that?

Barbara: There's a nice advantage to controlling weather, I also can control elements of space like time. After all weather is all about timing.

(She moves to attack Saki but an invisible force pulls her down as she yells, it's revealed to be Mirei)

Mirei: If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me! You're not the person I knew, not anymore!

Hiro: And me! I will protect her too! (He runs over to attack, but Gabriel stops him)

Gabriel: She can handle this, your powers won't work against her.

Hiro: You're right, Mirei must learn this on her own.

(Mirei and Barbara fight and Barbara seems to have the upper hand but Mirei pushes her and places her hands on her stomach, absorbing her energy.)

Barbara(as she's getting weaker): I've had enough of this, but don't worry I'll be back. (she teleports herself)

(Mirei feels exhausted from the energy she's absorbed and falls to the ground)

Saki: Mi-chan!

Micah: Is she going to be all right?

Gabriel: She'll be fine, she's just tired. Extracting energy from an evolved human will do that to you.

(he walks over to her, carrying her in his arms)

Mirei(whispers softly): Thank you, Gabriel.

Gabriel: No problem, I'm here for you as your friend. I'll look after you.

Mirei(about to whisper): Gabriel, I-(she falls asleep)

Ando(looks at them suspiciously): What were you two talking about?

Gabriel: I told her I was her friend and I'd look after her. Why?

Ando: Oh, nothing.

(They make their way to Mirei's apartment which is only a few blocks away from where they are, Yoko stares at Kazuma coldly)

Yoko: I'm tired of this. I want a divorce.

Kazuma: You really want to talk about this now?

Yoko: We're speaking Japanese, only a few people can understand us.

Kazuma: Divorce is not the answer. We can work this out.

Yoko: No, you have been lying to me since we married. I won't live with secrets anymore. You have also put my family in danger. It's over.

(Kazuma looks like he's about to cry, but holds back his tears. Suddenly Lionel's voice appears inside his head)

Lionel(in mock sympathy): Don't be sad. Women come and go, but your loyalty to me is forever.

(Gabriel gives him a sympathetic look, before turning around and walking in silence)

(Cut to a classroom at Arlington University. A young woman dressed in an outfit like a private school uniform is diligently taking notes(played by Annie Clark). The bell rings, and she walks alone to her next class. She is interrupted by Claire and Gretchen)

Gretchen: Hi, new student?

The woman: Yep, that's me(she smiles shyly)

Claire: I'm Claire(she hold out her hand) and this is Gretchen(the woman shakes hands with Claire and Gretchen)

The woman: My name is Syn Anders.

Gretchen: Welcome to college life.

Claire: Stick with us, and you'll be good.

Syn: I'll do that.

(They walk her to her class. Syn's cellphone rings, she looks at it to see the name Barbara, she knows who's calling her, she misses the call on purpose)

Syn: Sorry Mom, not this time(she whispers)

Cut to black. Credits roll.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Syn is actually Syn Anders and played by Annie Clark from Degrassi, you can find out more about Syn in the Heroes wiki, one of the theories is that she's Barbara's daughter and I plan on using that, just to clarify matters in case anyone thinks she's an OC. I unfortunately don't own this awesome character :( Also, I've been meaning to write about Samuel's fate for a while now, so here it is in case you all have been wondering about it. Also don't own any fun pop culture references :)

Previously on Heroes...

Peter(low voice): I can't believe she's back. I thought she was dead this whole time, I

swear.

Emma(puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him): It's ok Peter, it's not your fault.

(she signs) We'll make the best of it(she speaks)

Cut to Barbara's appearance

Micah: You must be my mom's sister Barbara!

Barbara: Yes, I am Micah, it's wonderful to meet you at last. Why don't you come closer so we can get to know each other better?

Cut to Syn talking to Claire and Gretchen

The woman: My name is Syn Anders.

Gretchen: Welcome to college life.

Claire: Stick with us, and you'll be good.

Syn: I'll do that.

Cut to Brave New World

Samuel: I see you got my power.

Peter: Funny how that happens.

Start of Episode.

November 30th 2010

Scene opens in New York City in the afternoon, with a long black car driven by a detective in a black coat(Christian Vincent) driving the car and a blonde woman in jeans hair tied into a ponytail and a simple pink shirt(Sarah Michelle Gellar) is in the front seat. She's looking out the window, her green eyes drifting into her thoughts about her past and her future.

Detective: Explain to me again why I should trust you Laura Springfield, I find it a little suspicious that you know so much about what happened at the carnival all those months ago, seeing as you only know two people who were there at the time.

Laura: (looks at him coldly): You should trust me Detective Damian Lewis because I know enough to understand why it happened. I'm a lot like them, you see. ( she lifts his detective license in the air telekinetically)

Damian(eyes widening even as he keeps them focused on the road): I don't know what you are, but you better put that down before we have a damn accident that could prevent us from figuring this out.

Laura: Will do. (the license drops to the ground immediately)

Damian(shaking his head as he drives): You know, when I was little, I used to wish you guys were real. Now I wish you just stayed in comic books.

Laura looks slightly hurt, but tries to brush it aside as she silently looks out the window again as they drive on.

Recurring Guest Stars

Gale Harold

Matt Long

Jenna Ushkowitz

Hikaru Utada

Guest Stars

Sarah Michelle Gellar

Christian Vincent

Annie Clark

Chapter Seven: Remains of the Past

(Camera moves to Petrelli House in Nathan's old room, Angela Petrelli holds a portrait of Nathan Petrelli, smiling in a light brown suit, she begins to cry silently.)

A female voice: You called?

(She turns around to see Mirei(Jenna Ushkowitz), frowning impatiently wearing all black and a part of her hair dyed blue, Angela can tell she doesn't want to be there)

Angela: I know your family quite well. I would have thought that a dignified Japanese family would have taught you better than this rude behavior.

Mirei: You don't get to talk about my family. I know all about you, what you did with my uncle too, how convenient that my aunt died so you could have him, isn't it?

Angela: That was a long time ago. I would appreciate it if you didn't judge me for something that happened before you were even a thought. I see that Hiro seems to have no problem revealing things he doesn't understand. However, on to more important matters. I came to talk to you about your future.

Mirei: My future? (she has a confused look on her face)

Angela: I see that you've been neglected on my ability, much more important than anything in my personal life. I have dreams of the future. I dreamt about you and Sylar, or Gabriel if you prefer, seeing as how intimate you two are.

Mirei: I'm not with him.

Angela: Not yet but soon you will be, unless you decide to change that.

Mirei: If it's going to happen anyway, then why are you even talking to me?

Angela: It is rather murky, I'm assuming that the two people I see, a young Japanese woman and dark-haired man involved are you. I apologize, I should have made that clear.

Mirei: Well, it could have been anybody, can I go now? I'm needed.

Angela: That man killed my son! How could you even dare to think of yourself with him?

Mirei: I could ask you the same thing about your husband. You know, what's funny? For someone who hates him so much, you sure didn't have a problem telling him he was your child.

Angela: That's enough. We are finished.

Mirei: Fine with me. (she walks out of the home without looking back)

(Angela turns around, still holding Nathan's portrait. She also turns herself to a old brown photo album lying on the same desk as Nathan's portrait with the gold letters of _The Petrellis _written in cursive, she flips quickly for a specific photo, a photo of a dark-haired woman revealed to be Gabriel's mother holding him in her arms as he sleeps in a light blue blanket. She is smiling widely.)

(She puts the portrait of Nathan down and cries quietly.)

Angela: Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry.

A familiar, sinister, male voice: Too bad she can't hear you.

(She turns around only to see Lionel(Gale Harold) standing before her in a black suit with a red tie.)

She gasps.

Angela: Lionel Atwood, I-(he takes her neck and throws her against the wall)

Lionel: You remember my parents well, don't you, Angela? I think we have a lot to talk about, although in the end, the last thing you might do is scream. (Close up on his face, he has a sinister smile)

Cut to Peter's Apartment(He's wearing a thin white undershirt in his living room, and he's practicing Judo moves, taking slow, soft breathes as he does so)

(Suddenly he hears a doorbell ring)

Peter: I'm coming! Who is it?

Laura: It's me, Laura.

(He pauses for a moment in shock.)

Peter: Laura Gordon? (a black and white image of her with glasses and brown hair and 12 years old(played by Ariel Winter) laughing and smiling with him(Charlie Rowe) as they walk through Central Park together.

Peter: How can it be you, you've got blonde hair and green eyes!? All of a sudden, you just show up and expect me to believe it's you?

Laura: What do you believe in your heart? (she holds out her hand, he's about to touch it staring into her eyes, until he hears someone walking in)

A female voice shouts: Peter!(Peter turns around to see Emma in her work uniform smiling and excited to see him until she sees Laura and frowns suspiciously)

(Peter walks over to her and hugs her, smiling sweetly and kissing her softly, Laura looks away with a pained expression on her face)

(Once they stop, they turn to look at her sad expression in surprise, but Emma quickly dismisses it and smiles, introducing herself to avoid tension)

Emma: Hi, I'm Emma, Peter's girlfriend. (she says and signs)

Laura signs: Hi, I'm Laura Springfield, at times, Laura Gordon. I figured you'd be his girlfriend(she smiles slightly)

A male voice calls: Hey I'm Detective Damian Lewis, brother-in-law of Officer Ray Carter, are we done with the introductions so we can get down to business?(They turn around to find Detective Lewis walking and introducing himself)

Peter: What business? Did Ray call you here?

Detective Lewis: I'm here by my own free will although your would-be middle school sweetheart did a good job leading me to you.

Peter: What? (he turns to look at Laura) Laura, what are you doing here? After all these years, you owe me an answer.

Emma: How can we trust you? (she signs and speaks tensely)

Laura: Peter, please I can explain-(She's cut off by Lewis)

Lewis: Not until I get some answers from you, Peter Petrelli. According to Laura, you've got the most dangerous criminal alive acting as your superhero buddy ever since your niece Claire Bennett revealed that you guys are the new X-men, is that correct?

Peter: Hold on a minute Laura(he turns to her angrily) how could you possibly know all this? You don't even know Gabriel.

Laura: That's where you're wrong.

Peter: How could I be-

Clipped, male voice: It's alright Peter, I know her almost as well as you do.

(They all turn around to see Gabriel, Matt, Mirei, Hiro, Saki,Ando, Mohinder, Ray, and Gabriel's half-brothers Adrian and Eli standing before them)

Detective Lewis(stares at them in shock): What the hell is this? How did you all get here? The door was locked.

Hiro(smiling cheerfully): I got us in here with my teleportation ability! Very useful as you can see!

Saki: It sure is.(she smiled sweetly at him as Hiro gave her a confused look)

Ando(in japanese): This is 2010, you're in your early 30s and still can't take a hint when it comes to girls?

Hiro(in japanese): What hint?

Lewis: Excuse me, can you quit the chit-chat and tell me what you all are doing here?

Gabriel: Well as you ask questions, we are here to provide answers. My name is Gabriel Gray, formerly known as Sylar.

Lewis: The Sylar?

Gabriel: I prefer to be called Gabriel Gray, if you don't mind.

Lewis: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested for all the murders you've committed!

Ray: Look man, he's telling the truth. He's changed now, look you've got to believe him. Besides, even if he wasn't, trust me, someone as powerful as him can't be put in an ordinary prison.

Gabriel: I'd listen to him if I were you.

A sinister male voice: You know, I'm really bored with all this chit-chat.(They all turn around in shock to see Lionel, with a very frightened Angela Petrelli at his side)

(Peter, his face contorted in rage instantly uses telekinesis to throw Lionel against the wall as Angela bolts away in fear and shock to Peter as he embraces and comforts her)

Angela: Oh, Peter, I was so worried about you.(she turns her face up to look at him with tears in her eyes) I want you to please be careful with this man, Lionel Atwood.

Lionel: You know, I'm really getting sick of this talking.

Ray: You know what? Me too. (He turns to Gabriel, motioning him to attack with his eyes)

(Gabriel uses telekinesis to throw Lionel against the wall, he responds back in anger with a surprise fist, bringing blood to Gabriel's teeth, displaying an incredible amount of super-strength as he pushes Gabriel to the ground as everyone looks on in shock at Lionel's power)

Lionel: That's right you wanna be superheroes. I'm just like you, you can thank your precious Mohinder Suresh for that.

Adrian: What the hell is he talking about?

Mohinder: He can't be telling the truth, I'd never help a man like you, you liar!

(Mirei shouts in horror and becomes invisible to secretly attack Lionel from behind, touching him with her energy absorption power, but is then interrupted with Caitlin's sudden teleportation)

Caitlin: That's where you're wrong. You see, Lionel did his homework quite well. He recently discovered that he could whatever he wanted with your lot, just like your precious little cop friend.

(Matt stares at her in horror and disgust)

Matt: Just because he can do read people's minds and do mind control doesn't make us the same!

Lionel: No, we're not the same, I'm better. I didn't just use Mohinder to get what I wanted, I used someone else that's standing right here, and don't think I won't use someone else you love. (He gives Hiro a sinister grin as they all look at him in horror)

Hiro: No, no he's lying! I would never hurt anyone! I do not know what he's talking about.

Matt: There's only one way to find out.

Adrien: Dig inside his head.

Saki: No, I won't allow you to hurt the person I l-(shakes her head with tears in her eyes, straight black hairs of her bob shaking around her clouded eyes)

Mirei: There's no other way?(she looks at Gabriel and he tentatively tries to touch her shoulder to calm her but pulls back quickly when Ray turns around and looks at them suspiciously)

Matt: I'm sorry there isn't. (he turns to her sadly).

Ando: No, you can't-(Hiro silences him by putting a hand over his)

Hiro(in japanese): It's alright Ando. I have come close to darkness once. We must know if Lionel is telling the truth.

(Matt touches Hiro as he flinches and peers inside his mind. He looks inside his memory to find Hiro with Lionel talking, Lionel is dressed in an all black suit in his apartment, everything is in black and white.)

Hiro(looks scared): What do you plan on doing?

Lionel: Oh, don't be worried. I'm actually making you useful. (he steps closer to him, Hiro tries to stop him but someone unexpected holds him back, it's Mohinder.)

Hiro: Oh, Mohinder, I'm so glad to see you here to help me!

Mohinder(starts laughing and smiling in an unexpected and sinister manner): What makes you think that I'm here for you?

Hiro: What? (Mohinder pushes him down hard on the ground with his arms using his enhanced strength, Hiro tries to use his time-freezing ability but Mohinder ties him up and puts gray tape on his mouth as he grabs a brown wooden chair and ties him up with rope he has put aside.)

Lionel: Don't expect your ''friend'' to help you out. He now works for me.

Hiro(thinking):_ Oh, no! Mohinder must be under some kind of mind control! _

Lionel(steps closer to Hiro): Ok, now Hiro, you're going to listen to me very carefully. You're going to help me find a very important woman that Peter Petrelli was involved with. You're also going to bring her here and help her get revenge, rescue her when her so-called boyfriend couldn't.

Hiro(face goes blank as he stares at Lionel and he removes the tape from Hiro's mouth): Yes, sir.

(Flashback ends)

Cut to Black. End Credits roll.


	8. Chapter 8: Desire

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata.

Heroes Season 5 Episode 8

Hiro: Previously on Heroes...

Hiro(in japanese): I had that dream about her again. Hours ago though. (he hangs his head down)

Ando(in japanese): I know. It's ok, moving on takes time. You might find someone else.

Hiro(in japanese): How can I? She was my Gwen Stacy.

(Cut to a classroom at Arlington University. A young woman dressed in an outfit like a private school uniform is diligently taking notes(played by Annie Clark). The bell rings, and she walks alone to her next class. She is interrupted by Claire and Gretchen)

Gretchen: Hi, new student?

The woman: Yep, that's me(she smiles shyly)

Claire: I'm Claire(she hold out her hand) and this is Gretchen(the woman shakes hands with Claire and Gretchen)

The woman: My name is Syn Anders.

Gretchen: Welcome to college life.

(Cut to Last episode)

Hiro: What? (Mohinder pushes him down hard on the ground with his arms using his enhanced strength, Hiro tries to use his time-freezing ability but Mohinder ties him up and puts gray tape on his mouth as he grabs a brown wooden chair and ties him up with rope he has put aside.)

Lionel: Don't expect your ''friend'' to help you out. He now works for me.

Hiro(thinking): _Oh, no! Mohinder must be under some kind of mind control! _

Lionel(steps closer to Hiro): Ok, now Hiro, you're going to listen to me very carefully. You're going to help me find a very important woman that Peter Petrelli was involved with. You're also going to bring her here and help her get revenge, rescue her when her so-called boyfriend couldn't.

Hiro(face goes blank as he stares at Lionel and he removes the tape from Hiro's mouth): Yes, sir.

(Close in on Hiro and Saki at a Japanese restaurant on a cold New York afternoon. They're sitting on a small black table. Saki is wearing a little black strapped dress with a white line on top and a faux cherry blossom on the left side of her forehead. Hiro is wearing a nice black suit with a red tie. Their food, sashimi for Hiro and tempura for Saki has been served. It's November 28 2010, one week after the last episode. Script form is in English although imagine Hiro and Saki speaking Japanese with English subtitles)

Saki: Hiro-kun, it's not your fault, you were under mind control.( She and him start eating)

Hiro(looking like he's about to cry): Yes it is. I must be a true great hero. A true hero doesn't betray his friends the way I betrayed Peter, I brought back the woman he once loved so she could avenge herself.

(Saki reaches her hand out to hold his, and he's hesitant at first but then holds her hand. They smile sweetly at one another, but after a minute he pulls his hand away from her quickly, with a guilty look on his face. Saki looks at him sadly, knowing Charlie's on his mind again and that she is not his girlfriend, Charlie's ghost is.)

Saki: You wouldn't have done what you did if not for Lionel. Everyone knows that, nobody hates you.

(Shortly after finishing their meals, Hiro calls for a check and as soon as they pay for the check, they leave the restaurant and teleport back to Hiro's apartment, holding hands as Hiro avoids looking at her with a guilty look on his face)

Start Episode. Credits roll. (Jenna Ushkowitz and Hikaru Utada are now regulars, along with Lee Thompson Young and Madeline Zima)

Recurring Guest Stars

Matt Long

Brie Larson

Logan Lerman

Dev Patel

Jamie Chung

Summer Bishil

Matt Bomer

Gale Harold

Dana Davis

Noah Gray Cabey

Annie Clark

Sarah Michelle Gellar

Guest Stars

Charisma Carpenter

Ben Foster

Randall Bentley

Ashley Crow

Daniel Henney

(Cut to Gabriel and Adrian talking intensely, Adrian staring daggers at him in Gabriel's apartment still wearing his black leather jacket, while Gabriel wears a black cap and a long black coat.)

Gabriel: Look, Adrian, please listen to me. I don't hate you and if you hate me, I understand but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me and I want the three of us, you, me, and Eli to have a good relationship.

Adrian: Eli and I don't need you. We were fine without you, you really think just because we share 25% of our DNA that we're supposed to bond and you're going to take me on fishing trips and ball games to teach us about the meaning of life? I'd rather you rot in Hell for all the horrible things you've done.

Gabriel: I understand that but-(he's interrupted by the door bell)

(He goes to answer it, and finds Eli, out of breath and looking very anxious and practically sweating, despite the cold and his light brown and white cotton jacket, Gabriel gently touches his shoulder while Adrian looks on in fury)

Eli: Mr. Bennett just called me! He said that his daughter Claire, and her girlfriend Gretchen have been kidnapped! His son Lyle is missing too!

Adrian: Do you have any idea where they could be?

(A soft female voice): I do.

(All three men turn around to see Syn Anders standing before them smiling shyly and nervously wearing a white blouse with a dark blue top and short light blue skirt and wearing a dark blue beret)

Adrian: Really? It looks like you just went on vacation to France, so how would you know? You can't just appear out of nowhere claiming you know where two girls are that you've never met before!

Eli: Adrian, she does, trust me. I had a dream about her going to college with Claire and Gretchen, and my dreams are never wrong.

Syn: I'd listen to your brother if I were you. Also I've got an ability too. It's emphathetic manipulation, and it'll be pretty useful to you guys, don't worry, I have no need to use it on my allies.

Gabriel: Of course, now tell us what you know.

(There's a sudden flash of light, and Hiro shows up along with Mirei and they're both smiling, although she tries to hide her blush when she sees Gabriel.)

Hiro: Wait for us, Syn. We are coming along this rescue mission!

Mirei: Save the cheerleader, save the world.

(Gabriel and Mirei smile and briefly lock eyes when they see each other, then quickly pull away, a black and white image of their brief, soft kiss in his bedroom as they said good night to each other before they reluctantly stopped themselves and Mirei rushed out of the room. An image of a kiss that they dare not repeat flashing and ending speedily in their minds.

Gabriel: That's right.

(Adrian looks at them suspiciously before Syn starts to speak)

Syn: Now here's what you guys need to know...

(Cut to Next Scene. Lyle is in Lionel's dimly-lit living room, stuck to the ground and paralyzed on the cold wooden floor, thanks to Vincent McCormack, smiling maliciously in his dark blue suit with a light blue tie as he and Lionel look down on him as they stand beside two bright red velvet chairs)

Lionel(turns to look at Vincent smiling): Thank you Vincent for bringing him to me. You know, I never understood that expression: ''You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.'' After all, history has shown that the nicest, sweetest, people historically speaking are usually the ones that end up getting assassinated, whereas people like you and I, usually get what we want and stay in power because we use hostility and fear.

Vincent(smiles back): Yep, and who better to use for fear than us evolved humans? (He switches on the TV)

(A brunette anchorwoman(Charisma Carpenter) announces the news: ''Hello everyone, my name is Sandra Kane and today's top story is that a 26 year old man, Aaron Fletcher (photo of him is displayed frowning, he's played by Ben Foster) recently set fire to his ex-girlfriend's home a week after they ended their relationship. He is currently being held at Bayview Correctional Facility where he will await his trial for one week.)

(Vincent turns off the TV and looks at Lyle again, his eyes wide.)

Lionel: I think it's time we let him talk, wouldn't you say?

Vincent: Of course. (he unparalyzes Lyle, he immediately gets up and starts panting heavily)

Lyle: What have you done with my sister and Gretchen?

Lionel: Don't worry about them. They're in good company, Kat is your sister's cousin, after all.

Lyle: You better let us go! (Lionel uses his telekinesis to push Lyle back to the ground)

Lionel: Now, now, there's no reason we can't talk first. Why don't we talk about you, you must get tired of hearing about Claire so much, am I right?

Lyle: I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I don't want any part of it!

Lionel: No games, let's talk about the truth instead.

Lyle: What truth?

Lionel: The truth is that you're jealous of Claire. She's always been different, special. Not only has she been the apple of your father's eye, she was one of the most popular girls in school, and I'm sure the fact that she had a power made you even more jealous didn't it?

Lyle: That's not true!

Lionel: Come on, Lyle. You can't tell me you've never wondered what's it like to have an ability like your sister has. It's only natural to want to have power, to want to have it all? I can give you that kind of power, if you let me. I can give you everything you've ever wanted, and as a journalist, I can make you famous, you'll achieve immortality.

(Lyle stares at Lionel angrily, but then looks down on the ground, thinking about what he's saying. Before he can say another word, the door has broken down on the floor)

Vincent: Who the hell was that?

(Noah, Gabriel, Syn, Sandra, Peter, Adrian, Eli, Angela, The Haitian, Ray, Laura, and Matt enter the living room)

Noah: That was me and a group of very powerful and angry people, coming to make you pay for what you've done to my family!

(Cut to next scene. Parvati, Mirei, Saki, Raj, Lucia, Micah, and Monica are wandering around a dark corridor unseen by anyone as Mirei has made them all invisible)

Mirei: Ok guys, remember the rules. No talking, so no one hears us.

Raj: Please, like anyone can hear us. Anyway, why do I have to be with all you girls? I can paralyze people, that's what I should be doing out there, kicking arse with the blokes, not girl bonding.

Micah: I'm a guy, and I'm not complaining. I love being around great heroes like you guys.

Saki: Oh thanks sweetie, you're so cute!

Micah: Ummm, thanks! (He doesn't mine being called cute in a childish way, despite his age)

Raj: Although, I do get to spend some time with Mohinder's sexiest cousin, the lovely Parvati.

Parvati: If you don't shut up, I swear I will levitate you and throw you down on the ground! (She's actually smiling though she's glad he can't see it)

Raj: Oh feisty, aren't we? You know I had a girlfriend once who like you resisted my-(he stops himself, and looks down on the floor glad she can't see him try to hold back his tears)

Parvati: What is it? What's wrong?

Raj: Nothing, I don't want to talk about someone I love who's dead, ok!?

Parvati: Wait, what-(She's cut off by a familiar voice)

(A young, sneaky female voice): Well, well, look who's here.

(They all stop, breathless with fear as they find themselves in a dimly lit room that looks mostly abandoned except for Kat, Claire and Gretchen. The other two women who are on a glass wall, tied by ivy and roses from Kat, and both of them are unconscious.)

Micah: You better let them go!

Kat: I'd rather not. ( She sprouts out an ivy stem that heads for Micah's neck, but Monica uses her adoptive muscle memory to sprout a stem from her own hand, and has it grab Kat's stomach as she cries out in anger)

Kat: Oh, so you can think you can use my ability against me, you stupid bitch?

Monica: Either you let them go, or I make you.

Female voice(off-camera): We'll see about that.

(They all turn around to see Lane in a black leather skirt, jacket, and shirt)

Lucia(face has a look of horror): No, please Lane, don't be like this!

Lane(walks up to her): It must be so hard to look in the mirror and see my face, knowing that I'm the stronger one, the one that actually puts her powers to good use, instead of using them to protect people who want us dead! You and Mirei are weak! You've always been weak!

(Mirei becomes angry and moves to attack her but Lucia holds her hand tightly and stops her before she raises out her hand and uses telekinesis to slam her against the wall)

Lane: Oww! That hurt, but don't worry. This'll hurt even more(She gets up and reaches out to attack her, but Parvati uses her speeding ability to run behind her without her noticing, and pulls her quickly and Raj paralyzes Lane before she can escape)

Raj: You can let go of her, my work here is done. (Parvati lets go of her, Kat and Lane begin to walk away, they turn to look at her before going)

Lane: Don't think this is the last you've seen of us. We'll be back, Lionel's got big plans for one of your own.

Kat: That's right, you're going to lose another person you love, to something that'll be worse than death to you all.

(A man shouts from a distance: Claire! It's revealed to be Noah, who comes running in with Sandra and the others)

Sandra: Oh, my baby! You're all right! (she runs to her hugging her tightly and crying)

Claire: Oh Mom, I'm so glad you're here.

Sandra(lets her go to look at her closely and notices all the cuts and injuries on her body): You're hurt!

Claire: Don't worry about it. (she uses her cellular regeneration power to heal herself while Sandra looks on, still amazed by her daughter's ability)

Claire: I can do that remember?(she smiles)

Sandra(smilee back): Come on, you're coming home with me for the weekend. I've got Lyle and your father thinks that it's best you spend time with me for now.

Claire: Can Gretchen come with me?

Sandra(looks at Gretchen and pauses for a minute before answering): Of course. (Gretchen smiles)

Claire: Hold on a minute, I want to talk to Mirei.

(Mirei and Gabriel are standing together and she's laughing at something he said while he smiles at her)

Claire: Um, excuse me?

(They turn around to look at Claire awkwardly)

Claire: I need to talk to Mirei alone.

Gabriel: Oh, sure. I'll see you tomorrow(he and Mirei hug quickly and smile at each other before he walks away with Peter and the others, with Ray talking about whether they should have Chinese food or pizza.)

Mirei: What is it? (she looks concerned)

Claire: Mirei, in the past five months, you've been one of the best friends I'ever had. I've been able to share my power with you, and you've been so understanding and supportive. (she smiles)

Mirei(smiles back): You've been a great friend to me too. I hope we can continue to be friends and fight alongside each other.

Claire: We can but,(smile turns into frown) you have to promise me something.

Mirei: What is it? I'll do anything for you.

Claire: You have to promise you won't fall in love with Sylar.

Mirei: I don't understand. I mean, I don't feel that way about him, but he's a good man now. He wants to redeem himself.

Claire: He says that now, but it won't last. It never does. People like him don't change, and if you do fall in love with him, then you're my enemy too. So do you promise?

Mirei: I promise. (she tries to smile and hold back tears)

Claire: Good. I knew I could count on you. Bye.(they hug before Claire heads to her mother's car, smiling at and waving Mirei as she and Gretchen drive away with Sandra)

(Mirei begins to walk away, and turns invisible to find a place where she can teleport herself to Ray's apartment without anyone noticing. ( Her cover version of _Be Be Your Love _by Rachael Yamagata plays in the background)

(She sighs and stands at a quiet street with few cars around and starts to teleport to join her friends for a celebratory dinner at Ray's apartment, but gets a call from Angela before she does, the song at this point is over)

Mirei: Hello, who's this?

Angela: It's Angela Petrelli. I believe you know why I'm calling.

Mirei: Look, I already promised Claire I wouldn't fall in love with Gabriel. I don't need to talk to you about it.

Angela: I have to disagree. I don't think you fully understand my granddaughter's animosity towards Gabriel. She has thought of killing him in the past, and might still be considering it. I know from my dreams that you won't be able to keep that promise, so I'm warning you that your life may be in danger.

Mirei: She wouldn't hurt me.

Angela: How can you assume you know my granddaughter better than I do? There will come a time where you have to choose between Claire's friendship or Gabriel's love, and trust me when I say this, you can't have both.

Mirei: I'm going to have dinner and have fun with everybody, living my life my way, not according to your dreams.

Angela: So be it. Just don't say I didn't warn you. (she hangs up)

(Mirei closes her eyes and teleports herself to Ray's apartment, forcing herself not to cry)

(Lane and her boyfriend Cho(Daniel Henney) look on with amused smirks on their faces)

Cho: Seems as though she's like you, she's got a thing for the bad boys.

Lane: She wishes. There might be a way to reducate her, and Sylar's a powerful asset. Lyle Bennett could be useful to us as well. What do you say?

Cho: Sounds good to me. (They walk off into the dark together, evil smiles on their faces)

Cut to black. Credits roll.


End file.
